Year of the Dragon! No, Tiger!
by xAura.Wolfx
Summary: It's just after Christmas break and Hogwarts has three new students! How did this happen? What prompted the transfer? Could Hogwarts be in for more trouble? If that was even possible... let's find out! It can't be as bad as Harry's contribution...right? (This is also Dramione. You have been warned.) Please do come in and take a look! :3


AW: Readers beware, this is a fun fanfic I planned with two other friends of our OCs. A "what if" type of fic with them entering in the middle of year three. It's also a Dramione so if that's not your preference than I would suggest you leave. Unless you want to give it a read anyways. I would love that. :3 Anywho, I'll just add the disclaimer about not owning the Harry Potter series or its characters here. They all belong to J.K. Rolling aside from our OCs.

Please, read and enjoy!

Transfers

It was late when she arrived. Perhaps she had been embarrassed to come any earlier? No. Not Arielle. She was never embarrassed about anything. Such a carefree person. Envious of her, really. She never seems to mind anything. She definitely didn't mind being abandoned by my Aunt and Uncle. Distant family on my Aunt Bellatrix's husband's side. But we grew up together. Mostly because they often dumped her off at our mansion. I was almost thankful for my father's strictness and my mother's smothering because as much as she seemed fine, I don't know what I would do without my parents. She always wore a mask but I knew the true Arielle. If only she'd open up to me. Then again, I wouldn't be the first person people would go to for comfort but I would listen to her if she would let me.

"Hi Aunt Cissy!" She greeted my mother cheerfully, no bags in hand meaning my mother must have known. Not to mention her lack of surprise.

"Arielle, dear. You're late." My mother scolded lightly, more concerned than anything.

"Well, you know, I didn't want to chance you not being home..." Arielle said, her smile unchanged.

My mother sighed, before moving aside and waving her graciously in. "Don't just stand out there, come in."

Arielle skipped in, looking about curiously. It had been a few years since I last saw my cousin and since she had seen the mansion. But it was just the same, of course. She even had a room here which was also the same from when she last stayed here. She'd probably have to fix it up if her tastes changed at all.

"I suppose mother and father already sent my things?" She continued inspecting the mansion before finally spotting me. "Drake!" She made a leaping dash towards me as I braced myself for impact. She hadn't changed at all.

"Got into some trouble, cousin?" I smirked, returning her hug warmly.

"Just a tad. You know, I never did fit into that school." She pulled away with a sheepish grin.

"Expulsion is not just 'some trouble' though, is it?" My mother came back into the conversation.

Arielle flinched lightly, "Aww, Aunt Cissy, at least I'll still be going to school. The best Wizarding school in the world!" She turned back to me, "I was always so jealous of you." She pouted lightly.

I scoffed, "It's not that great..." My mind is on the past two, almost three, years of schooling, "Damn Potter..." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh! Harry Potter? He's gone to Hogwarts? How lucky for your school!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring my scowl.

"Oh, yes, if that's what you want to call it." I rolled my eyes at her and she merely giggled in reply.

"Aww, is my dear cousin Draco jealous?"

"Hardly!" I turned away, arms crossed, embarrassed that she hit the nail on the head before I turned back towards her, "He's only just brought trouble to Hogwarts! He should have just stayed in the muggle world." I complained but she just laughed and it only worsened my mood as my mother joined in.

"He can't stop talking about him, you know." My mother crossed the room gracefully, only to unceremoniously ruffle my hair. I jerked away from her with a huff, only to cause more laughter from the two.

And then we caught up, talking over a late dinner before heading off to bed. If I thought that Potter had brought trouble to Hogwarts, my cousin would soon show me what real trouble was.

* * *

With Christmas break over, it was back to Hogwarts. I saw a few faces I hadn't seen before on the train ride here or perhaps that was just me. I swear I almost saw a female Draco Malfoy except she had striking purple eyes to his grey. But the resemblance was uncanny. She almost had his trademark smirk as well. She was also with another unfamiliar girl. Short, strawberry blonde wavy hair and light green eyes. The two seemed to have unaligned robes. Were there going to be new students half way through the year? That was hardly ever heard of, from what I've read. It would certainly be surprising but it seemed to be the only logical explanation. I had a bad feeling about the entrance of new students. Especially the last one that I saw. Lone Asian boy, dark hair and eyes, in his own compartment. He had an intimidating aura though he was merely reading a book. I had a feeling the three would be as troublesome as our current trio.

We've already gotten into quite a bit of trouble this year as it were. Could the school be anymore chaotic? Harry's existence alone makes the school completely mad as it is. I can't imagine it getting any worse. Not that I blame Harry. It's not his fault he attracts trouble... he's sort of branded by it, after all.

As we all enter the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat is there as I expected. Excited and curious murmurs sound throughout the school as they talk of the three new students seen on the train and on campus. I shouldn't be surprised. News travels quickly through this school. Bunch of gossips, honestly. I can't stand it most of the time. Though I have to admit I am quite curious myself about these students. I wonder why they're coming here in the middle of the year? They must have gone to another school before...

Just as I'm thinking this, however, our attention is completely drawn to the from of the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall stands near the Sorting Hat as she had done at the beginning of each year. The three students make their way to the front as the Professor begins to explain this unusual occurrence.

"Due to... incompatibility with their previous schools, we are welcoming these three students to Hogwarts." She focused her attention on the three. The two girls seem to be looking at the boy and snickering at each other with him none the wiser, his nose still in the same book he was reading on the train. "Now, Arielle Faure, if you would kindly make your way up here..." The boy froze at the name, slowly lifting his head and turning towards the two girls, though obviously focused on the one who I assume is Arielle.

"Y-YOU!" His once nearly stoic expression changes to one of incredible rage.

The girl, Arielle, is completely unfazed. In fact, she meets him with a friendly face and even a wave. "Bonjour, Hei-Hei ~" she greeted him in a lovely French accent that was not too heavy but obviously not faked. It was obvious what school the two girls were from. Which meant that the boy was probably from Durmstrang. He did have a sort of Russian look to him as well. Not that any of that was important at the moment as he leapt at her in an instant with strength enough to put a mini crater in the floor, causing people to gasp in horror.

I turned to look as Malfoy stood up out of his seat, gripping the edge of the table. He was genuinely concerned for the girl. Their resemblance wasn't a coincidence, was it? His concern seemed to be enough for the both of them, though, as she easily dodged the sudden attack, leaping with an acrobatic air over him and landing behind him. "Ohhh, you've gotten a bit faster, haven't you?" She said in a teasing voice. The other girl had already backed away but was more amused than anything. She wasn't nearly as concerned as you would expect someone to be for their friend who was being attacked.

"And you're just as annoying as before!" The boy growled, nearly animalistically. It was quite alarming. Not to mention the whole situation in general was so bizarre. What happened between the two?

He immediately began throwing PIECES OF THE GROUND at her, which she gracefully dodged quite easily. His uncontrolled rage caused those closest to him to get out of their seats and away from the pair. Her friend did the same but keeping close enough to jump in if needed. Not that Arielle looked like she needed any help. She was running circles around him. It was hardly fair, from the looks of it. Even as he began throwing the benches and parts of the table that he had broken. She quite expertly caught and twirled a piece of the table, almost as if it were a staff and began blocking and sending back the broken bits of the Great Hall back at him. He didn't bother to dodge them but they didn't hit him. He seemed to be doing wandless magic, from the looks of it. Possibly a wind spell to deflect the debris? Impressive.

...then he suddenly picked up NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM and hurled him at her! What on earth?! HOW CAN HE LIFT A PERSON SO EASILY!? AND WHY?! I think this is getting out of hand. Why aren't the teachers doing anything? I stood up at that moment, looking to the teachers but also slightly afraid to get involved. What if he throws me? Merlin, this is insane. At least she's catching them so they don't get hurt... WAIT, WHAT?! SHE'S CATCHING THEM AS EASILY AS HE'S THROWN THEM! What are these two? Just what were they teaching at those schools? She's obviously stronger than she looks...

Just as she sets Colin Creevey down gently, though his camera is completely destroyed, RON somehow got close enough to be picked up which is when Dumbledore suddenly gets up, almost as if snapped out of a stupor. He casted an Immobulus spell, stopping just the two students... and Ron who was currently whimpering, quite terrified. I was quite worried myself as I slowly release the grip I have on the table but hold on tightly to Harry's robe as he attempted to run to Ron's rescue. "He'll be fine, Harry." I tried to reassure him but even I hear the excitement and slight hysteria in my whisper.

I feel no resistance from Harry as Dumbledore began to speak, "You two promised to behave." He spoke, unusually stern. He was staring more so at the boy out of the two. When he was met with silence, he even pushed further by calling the boy's name. "Shouhei." His tone was that of warning.

"I didn't know she would be here..." The boy, Shouhei, still had a growl in his voice but you could tell from his body that he was beginning to calm down.

"That doesn't matter. You are to behave regardless of your past history with Miss Faure." He turned to her as he spoke but he couldn't find the words and merely sighed.

"I did not instigate this, Professor. Not this time." She stated in a satisfied tone. "I don't know why he has such a horrible temper." It's hard to tell if she's being serious or not. She certainly is an enigma.

"Well, do your best NOT to instigate said temper. It was all your fault to begin with."

"As I said, I merely wanted to borrow it. I didn't expect he would destroy half of the school and injure his own headmaster..." She seemed to show a bit of irritation at the accusation. "Not to mention he even destroyed the item he was trying to get back from me. Tsk, my fault indeed."

Shouhei was obviously trying to drown her out and calm himself down. He even ignored Dumbledore as he called for his attention. Releasing them from the spell woke him up and he focused on Dumbledore, that stoic expression back on his face. "I apologize, Professor. I'll try my best to control my temper." He glanced at Arielle. "Even around her."

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright, let us continue with the Sorting of you three." He beckoned the other girl to join them as Arielle patted her robes down and Shouhei picked up his book. Dumbledore then waved his wand across the Great Hall and things began to fix themselves. Students had to dodge the debris but eventually everything was returned to as it was before the fight. He then turned to McGonagall, "Shall we?"

She nodded and made her way to stand next to the Sorting Hat, a stern look on her face at the three in front of her. "Now, Arielle Faure." Her tone was sharp and even made the girl jump slightly as she made her way to sit in the seat. The hat was settled on her head and, without much thought, cried out, "Slytherin!" Which caused cheers from the Slytherin tables, Malfoy still on edge but he seemed to be relieved. I couldn't help but snicker at his expression. I'd never seen him that way. It was quite amusing.

* * *

My cousin is going to give me a heart attack... I glared at her as she sat next to me and she wore an innocent expression. "What did you do to that guy for him to react to you that way?" I reprimanded her like an older brother. Which wasn't too far off since I was older than her. By a few months but older nonetheless.

She kept her eyes on her friend as she replied to me, clapping as the Sorting Hat put Seline Gutermuth in Slytherin as well. "Oh, nothing too bad. It was his fault, really. I was merely trying to make friends." She then turned to me with a slight pout, "But shouldn't you be happy that I'm in Slytherin too?" Her cheeks puffed out in irritation. "Besides, HE attacked ME. Shouldn't you also be concerned?"

I just shook my head and laughed at her, unfolding my arms to give her a hug. "Of course I was concerned. But do I really NEED to be concerned when it comes to you? You ran circles around the guy!" The praise put a smile back on her face and I pull back just in time to dodge a glomp by her friend who hugged her from behind. "Yay! We're in the same house!" Seline jumped up and down happily. She then turned her attention to me and gasped, "You must be Draco! Arielle spoke a lot about her favorite cousin~" she then proceeds to give me an equally enthusiastic hug. Arielle looked abashed for the first time in a long time. I gingerly return the hug, glad when she released me. "You two look more like siblings than anything..." Seline looked between the two of us then nodded to herself as if proud of what must have been a revelation to her. "Well, we are related so of course we would look alike..." I respond, a bit snarky, but it slid right off and she merely nodded again. "I think we're gonna have fun here, don't you agree, Arielle?"

Arielle gave her an all too innocent smile and nodded, "I totally agree, Seline ~"

I inwardly sighed, 'This is definitely going to be an interesting rest of the school year... not to mention the upcoming years.' I watched as they seem to converse about random things to look forward to. I then turn my attention to the boy who I momentarily forgot about. He was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, obviously meaning he got Sorted there. I'm slightly surprised but then again, he did have his nose in a book the entire time I've seen him. Even now, he was holding up the same book from before. It looked worn, as if he'd read it many times. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. I found myself glaring at him, thinking on the fight that just occurred. He was obviously quite advanced for his age. As was my cousin. I glance at her and then back at him. They would definitely be the talk of the school for a long time. Though hopefully not many fights like this will happen. They did promise to behave, right? I shook my head again, sighing out loud this time before we're all made to listen to Dumbledore speak for a bit before breakfast appears. We all eat and converse, my cousin and that boy Shouhei Orlov, the center of all conversations.

As we all shuffle out into the hall, I overhear Granger talking with Weasley and Potter.

"It's not THAT surprising, Ron. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Granger stated matter-of-factly. Though she was surprised too, I'm sure. "I do feel sorry for Ravenclaw, though. I have a feeling they could get in a lot of trouble because of him."

"Right? And I don't care if I shouldn't judge him. Did you see what he did?! AND HE ALMOST THREW ME!" Weasley shrieked, causing me to flinch in irritation but I can't help the smirk that forms on my lips. 'That was quite hilarious. I'd like to have seen how he would fly in the air.'

"It was rather funny, though. You were almost in tears." Potter joked, receiving a hit from Granger with some books she seemed to always have in hand.

"He could have been seriously injured if not for Dumbledore!" She scolded him, causing Potter to mumble a sorry.

"Yeah! He didn't even have trouble carrying me... boy, do I feel sorry for that girl if he ever catches her." Weasley shuddered at the thought.

"IF he catches her." Granger pretty much voiced my thoughts as she glanced at my cousin and, briefly, my own eyes. We both glare at each other before turning away, "Both seem highly skilled in physical combat, strangely enough. But he could never catch her. She seems incredibly agile."

"Yeah, she does. Like a cat or something." Potter agreed.

"Well, I think their both mental. What were they even learning?" Weasley questioned but the other two just shrugged before we all pause as Shouhei walks between our groups, nose still stuck in that book. Everyone seemed to pause and look at him, including Arielle who broke from our group to walk alongside him. 'What are you up to, cousin?' I grind my teeth slightly in apprehension.

"You seem to hold quite the grudge, don't you, Hei-hei?" She casually struck up conversation with the boy who has attempted to kill her.

He froze and quickly closed the book, moving it away from her, "Whose fault is that?" He seemed to growl at her.

Arielle rolled her eyes as he hid the book from her, "I won't steal another one of your books, so don't worry." She then smiled at him, "No surprise there, you getting Ravenclaw. I heard you were quite the innovator at your old school." How she could make light conversation with him was beyond me. The sight of him irritated me, to be honest.

"Arielle, let's go. So we can show you and Seline to the dorms." I turned to head towards the dungeons, hoping she would follow me quickly.

"Coming, cousin ~" she called back, confirming the suspicions of the other houses as to our relationship. She waved at Shouhei before rejoining us on our way towards the dorms. "What a spoilsport you are, Drake." She pouted at me.

"I just don't want you starting anymore trouble. Just stay away from Orlov, got it?" I must have been serious enough because she nodded, continuing to pout. "Good now let's get you acquainted with the Slytherin common room and dorms before classes start."

"I'd actually like to have a talk with Miss Faure for a a moment." Professor Snape's sudden intrusion made all of us jump and freeze, Arielle actually ducking behind me. "I didn't start it though..."

"Arielle." His voice left no room for argument.

"Just go. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Though I'd never seen her act this way before.

Arielle slowly stepped out from behind me and began to follow him as he turned to head towards his office. Seline appeared next to me, "Well... I suppose we'll meet her back at the dorms. The Head of House would know where that is." She then hung onto my arm and pulled me back in the direction I was walking. "Yeah, you're right." And as uncomfortable as it was to have her clinging to me, I played nice as her best friend's cousin.

* * *

I was designated to escort the boy to Ravenclaw dorms as neither head of house nor head boy or girl wanted to do it. I didn't mind, of course. I could understand their fear of the boy. I was mostly curious about him than anything. He certainly was an interesting individual. Very different. He, and that girl, had something about them. It probably wouldn't be a hard secret to uncover, with their volatile relationship. I'm sure their every actions will be watched from now on. Though I get the feeling they were going to be watched by the Professors anyway.

We walked together in silence, breaking off from the crowd after he encountered Arielle for a second time. She was a very friendly girl; very carefree. I had a feeling I could get along with her if ever the chance arose. I watched him curiously, studying the book in his hand. It was a book of spells. Very old and quite familiar to me. A light went off and a bright smile formed on my lips.

"You experiment with spells?" I asked, finally catching his attention.

"Why would you ask that?" He finally lowered his book, glancing at it as I do.

"Oh, well, my mother had the same book. She liked experimenting with spells as well. But one went awry and now she's no longer here." I state, a smile still on my face. A frown formed on his.

"I'm... sorry to hear that." He responded, almost uncertain of what to say in the situation.

"It's alright. But I expect that's how you got those scars?" I inquire, not too fazed at my mother's death. She died doing something she loved, after all.

That threw him off but he caught himself and nodded just as we got to the dorm, "I got started because my parents are the same way." He answered vaguely and I expect nothing less. He seems like a very quiet guy who doesn't care to say much about himself. I can respect that. I then turn towards the door which poses a different riddle every time someone approaches it. But to be in Ravenclaw, he should easily be able to answer it so I gesture to the door. "Answer the riddle, it's the password to the dorms."

"You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?" He scoffed at the question before immediately replying. "History."

"That was an easy one," I comment as we walk through the entrance.

"I hope there are better riddles than that." He replied, taking in the dark yet elegant décor of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh, there are. Perhaps it was going easy on you for your first time." I ventured to say, inciting a bit of a scowl from him.

"Even the damn door doesn't believe me." He glared at the entrance. I giggled and began the tour of the Ravenclaw dorms. I left off at the boy's dorm so he could get settled.

"I do hope you enjoy Hogwarts. I don't know what happened at your old school but this is a chance at a new start." I waved at him before turning around and walking off.

"Thanks, Luna." I heard, surprised at the gratitude. He didn't seem like a bad guy but I had a feeling bad things tended to happen around him. Poor thing. Then again, should I worry about him or the school?

AW: Well, what did you think? Please review! I love constructive criticism and any ideas you guys might want to add. I hope you enjoyed this and will follow along till the end! :3


End file.
